kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas 2013 Event
This event is a collaboration between "Kantai Collection" and "Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova". It has smaller scale compared to previous events, and the event takes place from December 24th, 2013 to January 8, 2014. With the exception of I-401 (original Kancolle's I-401 from E-3, not Iona/Arpeggio's I-401), the Fog Ships are event-only ships, which will be removed when the event ends. Map Details To begin, you have to obtain Iona in order to unlock the first event map. Also on the later maps you will have to complete quests to unlock subsequent stages, rather than just completing the previous map. Note: To start a sortie in the Event maps, you must have at least five ship slots and twenty equipment slots. E-1 Unlocking E-1 #Complete Daily Sortie Quest: #*Bd1: 敵艦隊を撃破せよ！(Defeat an enemy fleet) #*Bd2: 敵艦隊主力を撃滅せよ (Defeat the flagship of an enemy fleet) #*MB1: 謎の潜水艦「イオナ」と接触せよ (Sink an enemy sub) #**Easiest submarine battles are in 4-1 or 4-2. Newer admirals who have not unlocked World 4 can find submarines in map 1-4 #Reward: Iona (temporary ship) E-1 - 観音崎沖迎撃戦 *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Boss must be sunk in order to reduce health. *33% of the health bar is removed each time. *Rewards Prototype Seiran (試製晴嵐) upon clearing. Tips: *You can use a submarine fleet to minimize resource consumption.Using Iona is not a requirement but she has very good stats and will make clearing the map much easier. Consider equipping a Type-A Ko-hyoteki on her to enable preemptive torpedo strikes and replacing it with torpedoes when she hits level 10 to enable cut-in attacks. Drops Show/Hide table E-2 'Unlocking E-2' #Complete quests: #*Condition for A victory: All Fog Fleet sunk. #* Can be cleared at the time you deplete the boss health bar. #*MB2: Clear E-1 again, with A or S rank (Sortie Quest) #*MB3: Perform 6 successful expeditions (Expedition Quest) #**Rewards Emergency Repair x1 #*MB4: Defeat 4 bosses with A or S rank (Sortie Quest) #**Easiest way is to do on 1-1 or E-1 #**Condition for A victory: Flagship sunk. #Rewards Takao 'on completion ''(temporary ship) E-2 - 硫黄島沖海戦 *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Boss's Flagship must be sunk in order to damage health bar. *Boss's Flagship kill removes 25% of the health bar. *Reward '''Mamiya Food supply, Emergency Repair, Furniture Fairy upon clearing. *E-2 map has two routes, the upper one has Kirishima as the flagship while the lower route has Maya as the flagship. *E-2 map contains a fuel node in the lower route. Tips: *Carriers may have a hard time in this map due to certain ships having high AA stat, lowering their damage potential and costing more Bauxite for deployment. They can easily sink most ships encountered though. *Depending on your HQ level, you may encounter Elite ships instead of the normal (blue) ones. * The lower path is somewhat easier because the main opposition is Maya while the northern path has Kirishima and a pair of battleships. *It is also possible to clear the map with a team of 5 submarines. However, it is hard for submarines to do significant damage to the fog battleships unless it is a cut-in attack at night, so it may take a few extra tries to clear the map. Haruna and Kirishima cannot target submarines, and thus would not attack and your submarine-only team will not be beamed down on. *Using a composition that comprise of 3 CLT, 2 SS (include Iona (Arpeggio)), Takao (Arpeggio) would save bauxite. Make sure CLT use Type A Ko-hyoteki. Drops Show/Hide table E-3 'Unlocking E-3' #Complete quests #*MB5: Clear E-2 again, with A or S rank. (Sortie Quest) #**Condition for A victory: All Fog Fleet sunk. #**Can be cleared at the time you deplete the boss health bar. #*MB6: Win against 4 fleets. (PvP Quest) #*MB7: Defeat 8 Aircraft Carriers--CV and CVL both count (Sortie Quest) #Rewards Haruna upon completion (temporary ship) E-3 - 霧の艦隊 艦隊決戦！ *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Complete boss kill removes 20% of the health bar. *Rewards I-401 ''(permanent)'' upon clearing. 'Tips' *Use Iona or a SS to prevent Nagara Light Cruisers (Arpeggio) from firing their supergravity cannons. *Deployment and repair costs for Haruna and Takao are very high, but they have extremely high stats and their special abilities may save you more resources in the long run. Deploy them if you feel that they're worth it. *C Node has a transport fleet, allowing you to finish some quests. It will increase your morale gain if you plan to farm A Node. Drops Show/Hide table Additional info *Special "Arpeggio" permanent furniture will be available following the end of the event for the players who have used fog ships. *The Fleet of Fog Category:Events